Life Doesn't Always Go On
by HMHSMOTHgrl
Summary: Miley loves her life as Hannah Montana. But what happens when someone close to her is gone? Who will she turn to for comfort? Jiley and Loliver. Story is a lot better that the summary. Rated T just in case. COMPLETE!
1. The Big Mistake

**Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what? Hannah Montana doesn't belong to me! **

_Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! _

_Again and again till I get it right!_

The lyrics ran through my head again and again. I could not believe this was my life. I am the one and only, Hannah Montana. I am so thankful everyday for the best life in the world.

"Dad, what time is the Hannah thing tonight?" I asked my father, who is the person I most admire.

"6:00, Darlin'" he answered. I loved being Hannah Montana. Normal girl by day, pop star by night. I also had the best boyfriend in the world, Jake Ryan. He was so sweet. My best friends are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. They are so obviously in love, I wish I could just let them know it! "Why don't you call Lilly and let her know what time we are picking her up."

"Alright, Daddy." I was dialing Lilly's number when all of the sudden someone calls. What do you know, it was Lilly, it's weird how she does that. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Miley! It's Lilly! I was just wondering what time your picking me up tonight?" Lilly was such a great friend. Whenever she was at my concert, she was Lola Luftnagle. She wore crazy outfits and wigs. It's nice to know that she does that so my covers not blown.

"6 o'clock!" I answered energetically. I loved bringing Lilly along. She is always hilarious.

"Which wig should I wear, blue, or pink? I am leaning towards blue, but the pink keeps shouting, "Pick me! Pick me!" What do you think?" Lilly asked me.

"Hmmm, let's go with the pink. I am feeling energetic today!" I responded, with a laugh.

_Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days_

_1,2,3,4_

_Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about_

_Everybody gets that way_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_

_I gotta make a plan_

_It might be crazy, I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I'll figure out a cure_

_I'm patching up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin too well_

_Why be so hard on myself?_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect_

_Ya live an ya learn it_

_And if I mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Doesn't turn out how I planned_

_Get stuck in quicksand_

_No problem can't be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_But my intentions are good (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Sometimes just misunderstood_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect _

_Ya live and ya learn it_

_And if I mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody's Perfect_

_I gotta work it _

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I fix things up and they fall apart again_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I know I mix things up but I always get it right in the end_

_(spoken)_

_Next time you feel like_

_Its just one of those days_

_Where you just can't seem to win_

_If things don't turn out the way you planned_

_Figure something else out!_

_Don't stay down! Try again! Yeah!_

_(Singing x2)_

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what, what I'm taking about_

_Everybody gets that way _

_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta work it!_

_Nobody's perfect_

_Ya live and ya learn_

_And if I mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta work it_

'_Cause everybody makes mistakes_

_Nobody's Perfect_

_Nobody's Perfect No! no!_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

Jackson drove Lilly and me home from the concert, I didn't feel like going in the limo and getting mobbed by crowds. I should've known that was a bad decision. Actually, it was a horrible decision.

"Jackson! Look out!" I screamed. A driver was about to ram his car right into Jackson's car, and more importantly, Jackson.


	2. In the Hospital

**Disclaimer: I will only own Hannah Montana when I eat broccoli with a smile on.**

Lilly's POV

"Jackson! Look out!" Miley screamed. All of the sudden, everything went black. I woke up in the hospital. No one was in there. I sat up with this aching pain in my side. "Ow" I muttered. "Miley? Jackson? Mr. Stewart?" No answer. Hmm.

"Lilly! Oh my gosh! Your awake!" I felt Oliver's arms around me. This felt so good. I really like Oliver, he's my best friend. But I like Oliver as more than just a friend. He would never like me though. It would be too weird.

"Oliver! Where is Miley? Is she okay? And what about Jackson?" I was afraid to here the next few words out of Oliver's mouth. I just hoped that Miley and Jackson were okay.

"Well, Lills, Miley is fine, just some bruises and a fractured ankle. But Jackson's not doing so well. He's got a collapsed lung and some broken bones." Oliver cringed as he said the next sentence. "The doctors don't know if he is gonna make it."

I gasped. This was NOT supposed to happen! Everything was supposed to be fine! I hate the world! How could anyone be so stupid as to just?!

"Well, what did the doctors say about me?" I was a little worried to hear, . But I am feeling alright, except for this aching pain in my- Oh my god. I can't feel my leg!

"Well, Lilly, you are paralyzed in your left leg." I knew this was painful for Oliver to say. "I'm sorry Lilly. You may never get to walk again."

Never WHAT?! If I never walked again, that would mean that I couldn't skateboard, either!

"Well, I better go see Miley. Make sure she is doing okay." I tried to stay calm, but I broke down and was back in Oliver's arms. Why in the world am I crying in Oliver's arms? The real me would never do this!

"Yeah, I guess so. Her room is right down the hall." Um, did he forget? I am PARALYZED!

"Hey, Oliver? A little help here!" What a doughnut. And I am going to tell him that. He quickly ran to my side, and helped me get in a wheelchair. "Doughnut," I said under my breath, but I'm sure he could still here me.

"Yeah, Lilly? My hearing is not damaged!"

"Did you get your brain checked?" Why was I saying mean things to my best friend who I also happened to like? I am so stupid. I might of hurt him! He didn't answer.

"Here we are, room 207. Miley is awake, but she isn't talking much." Oliver said that with some hurt in his voice.

Okay, Miley may be a wreck, so I have to be helpful and say positive things. Here we are, room 207. "Hey Miles, how are you doing?"

"Oh, Lilly! Everything is a disaster! Jackson is dying! I thought you were a goner too! Lilly, my dad is an absolute wreck! Nothing is going right! I just need someone to talk to!" Wow, so much for not talking. What am I supposed to say now?

Robby Ray's POV

My son, my only son, is dying. How is a father supposed to cope with that? Well, Lilly's awake. I nodded to Oliver, who was pushing her in her wheelchair. Oh, no, Lilly's in a wheelchair? Their must be something really wrong. Well, I'll ask Oliver on his way out. Here he comes now.

"Oliver. What's wrong with Lilly? Why is she in a wheelchair? Is that Miley talking? She hasn't spoken anything since last night, except for 'yes' and 'no'!" I was anxious to get all of the answers to these questions, but I realized I must have overwhelmed Oliver.

"Mr. Stewart, calm down for a moment, please" He started to sound like the doctors. "Well, Lilly's left leg is paralyzed, she may never walk again." Oh no, that must have explained the wheel chair. "Other than that, she has some bruises, but that's it. And yes, I guess that is Miley. Maybe she wanted to talk to Lilly." Well, although I have had some questions answered, there are many that remain a mystery.

Oliver's POV

Lilly. She was all I thought about. I was so worried she was going to die. I'm so glad she woke up. I feel so terrible. She may never walk again. But I know Lilly. She is a strong person who conquers everything thrown her way in life. I have a lot of confidence in her. I heard her talking to Miley. She gave her positive comments and advice. That's the Lilly I know. I hope Jackson's alright too. Although he can be weird sometimes, he has been in my life a lot the last couple of years. Miley must feel horrible. I better go check on Jackson, see if any progress has been made.


	3. How are ya, Jackson?

**(A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm really excited for where this story is heading. I have it planned for 8 chapters. So far, no sequel unless people beg! LOL. Anyway, I'll keep updating as long as I get 3 or 4 reviews! Thanks! FYI, this chapter takes place the day after the accident.)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I don't own Hannah Montana! I'd be sued if I said I did.)**

Chapter Three: How Are Ya Jackson?

Oliver's POV

So I'm on my way to see Jackson. I'm really scared. I don't want him to die! Our lives would be altered forever. Okay, here I am.

"How are ya, Jackson? We really need you to wake up. Miley and your dad are wrecks. Lilly has a paralyzed leg. She may never walk again. But if she does, she wants you to be with her! And as you know, Hannah Montana is becoming world famous. And you know Miley wants you to be here for her when all these great things are happening. Well, even I want you to be there when I use one of my crazy pick up lines and it works on some girl! And your dad, he needs his son with him! Your dad has already experienced a terrible loss! I don't want him to go through with it again. Same with Miley. You have so much more to do in life, Jackson! There are so many things you haven't seen, or done. You need to graduate high school, go to college, get married, and have a family. Come on, Jackson, wake up! Come do all of those things! We need you here, Jackson. Well, I hear Miley coming. I will talk to you later." I started to tear up really badly. Suck it up, Oliver!

Miley's POV

I know Jackson will wake up! He has to! He hasn't had the chance to live life to the fullest. Oliver has been in there for awhile. I think I'm going to go talk to him. I walked into the room.

"Hey Oliver? Can I talk to him?" I asked as politely as I could. I didn't want it to seem like I'm kicking him out. But I kind of was.

"Sure thing, Miles. He needs family right now." Oliver was so nice about stuff like that. He is a really great guy. But not like that, I don't like Oliver that way. He and Lilly are meant for each other. I sat down next to Oliver, but I still am a little sore.

"How are ya, Jackson? I have to admit, I'm worried about you. I'm losing it here. I couldn't dream of not having you with me. I am so sorry that we fight a lot. It's not that I really mean it, its just what we do. I love you, Jackson. You're my brother. But I want you to stay with us! Don't leave, Jackson. We need you! I'm doing alright if you're wondering. I am a little sore. My ankle hurts a lot. The doctor told me I just need to be on crutches for a week or two. I know, I'm avoiding the subject. I just can't think about you being gone right now. You understand right? I don't know if I will make it through life without you. You are the person I need to go to about some things. Like, high school things. I know I have Dad, but it's so much easier talking to someone who is going through the same things as me. We all love you, and know it's not your time to go. It's very important that you fight as hard as you can! I know you can get through this. Fight harder than you have ever had to fight before. Do it for Dad, do it for me, and mostly, do it for yourself. I love you Jackson, don't you ever forget it." I was crying by then, but I didn't want to in front of him. Although he was unconscious, I didn't want him to know how unsure I was. I walked out with my head held high, even though it wanted to sink to the ground.

"Dad, would you like to go see him?" I knew I didn't even need to ask. My dad took every chance he got to go see Jackson.We stayed all night at the hospital, waiting to hear of any progress.

"Sure, of course." And with that he walked in.

Robby Ray's POV

My son. My pride and glory, along with Miley, of course. I needed to go see him again. I need to say things I have always wanted to say.

"How are ya, Jackson?" No, this was not one of those things. "Could you please wake up? I know your trying. I know you want to live. I'm sure you know there are things you need to do in this life. You need to make your mark on the world. You could be anything you want to be, son. I have faith in you. But you can't do anything if you aren't here. We all need you. Everyone has told you that, I'm sure. I can't count how many times I have been happy to call you my son. You are everything that I live for, you and Miley. I want you to feel that same happiness one day with your own chidren. I would mean the world to me if you would just move your finger if you hear me." No movement. I wait a while. No movement. "Come on, son. Just move one finger." Nothing. No signal of knowing Jackson was alive. "Son, I have to leave you here for awhile. I'm sure Lilly is coming in to get her chance to talk to you. I love you son." And as if right on cue, Lilly knocks on the door, with Oliver pushing her in the wheelchair.

"Mr. Stewart? Can I speak to Jackson for awhile?" I guess that was _my _cue to get out of here.

"Of course, Lilly." I passed her and Oliver and closed the door.

Lilly's POV

"Thanks Oliver, I can take it from here." Oliver nodded and walked out the door. I was ready to talk to him.

"How are ya, Jackson? I know this must be hard for you. You must feel stuck. I kind of know how you feel too. I'm stuck in this wheelchair. I'm sure someone told you. I might never walk again! It would ruin my life. Losing you would be even worse. You've become a big brother to me, Jackson. I have had good conversations with you. You always know what to say, or how to make me laugh. You have a great sense of humor, Jackson. I have always been grateful for the things you do for Miley and your dad. Even though you do some pretty stupid things too, no offense. But right now, the stupid things don't matter. We just want you to stay." I could feel tears running down my cheek, but I wasn't finished talking. "Some people could take what you have for granted. But you cherish every moment of your life with a laugh. I don't think I've ever seen you sad. You really love life, and people can see it in your eyes. I want you to know, you are important in the world. I admire the way you look at things. Always see things like that, on the positive side. It will get you through life. So right now, I need you to see things positively, so you can keep your life. It is precious, and you never took advantage of it." I had to say all of that in between sobs. "You do realize, that everyone wants you here. I will pray for you. Stay strong, Jackson." I was about to leave, but all of the sudden that terrible green line went flat. And I didn't know what to do.


	4. What the world has come to

**(A/N Hey, thanks for the reviews! I was going to keep you guys waiting, but I was too excited to write again! So, I know none of you want Jackson to die! Here's what I have come up with. I hope you enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I am getting tired of putting "I do not own Hannah Montana", but I really don't want to get sued. So, I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters. I only own the plot.** **Is that even too risky to say?**

**Chapter Four: What the world has come to**

Lilly's POV

_I was about to leave, but all of the sudden that terrible green line went flat. And I didn't know what to do. _

"Somebody get a doctor in here!" I screamed for my life, or Jackson's life I guess. "Please! Hurry!" I was so worried.

"Thank you, Miss, we will do all we can" and with that, 3 doctors came in. I called Miley, Mr. Stewart, and Oliver in the room, and they all came rushing towards me. I started sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I was behind Oliver and I could only see Jackson's back arching off the table. I was extremely afraid of what was going to happen.

"Please, Jackson! Come on!" I heard Miley scream. She looked so scared. I saw Mr. Stewart's face and will never forget the look on his face. It was a mix of sadness and anger. Sadness because of the obvious, but I couldn't understand that small hint of anger. But I wasn't going to ask. There was the possibility it was just out of anger at the world.

"I'm sorry, but we've lost him." The room started spinning and I lost all control of my movement. It hit me. Jackson wasn't ever going to wake up. No matter how much we wanted him to.

Miley's POV

"Jackson! No!" I was crying uncontrollably. But could you blame me? My brother just died! Jackson wasn't coming back! "No, Jackson, please! Stay with me!" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stewart, but there is nothing you can do now. He's gone. But he'll always be in your heart." The doctor said.

"Go away! Get away from me! I don't want to talk to anyone!" I screamed at that doctor. I didn't want anyone to tell me anything about Jackson. I ran off in a corner. I didn't want to talk to anybody. Just then, Lilly came up to me, well, rolled up to me she figured out how to use it by herself. She was crying I didn't want to push her away though; she was the one person I felt I was able to talk to.

"Miles, even though you may not want to talk to me, I want you to know, I will stand by you through this. I will do everything I can to help you and your dad through this." She was about to go on, but I cut her off.

"Oh, Lilly, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. But I don't know what I'm going to do. Do you know how painful this is? I have suffered too much loss in my life! It just doesn't seem right." She looked at me in agreement and pulled me into a hug.

"Miley, I am always here for you and you know that." We pulled away. "You and your dad did not deserve this, not at all."

"I better go talk to every- Jake?! What are you doing here?" I was in absolute shock. Jake was supposed to be in Romania for another week! Why was he here earlier?

"Miley! You're okay!" I was so happy to see him, but even the happiest of things were extremely depressing. Lilly walked away, muttering something like "Right on time".

"Oh, Miley, how are you? How is your family? Is Jackson okay?" I just started to cry into his shoulder. I really didn't care what he thought.

"Jake, Jackson's not okay. He died about a half hour ago." I couldn't control myself. I never thought I would have to say those words.

"Well, Miley, I am here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here." I was so grateful, but I needed to talk to my dad. I just realized I haven't said a word to him since, well Jackson died.

"Right now, Jake, I need to talk to my dad. But I appreciate everything" I was truly grateful. But truly sad. He nodded in agreement.

"Dad? Where are you?" I heard sobs in Jackson's room. Those sobs were my dad's.

"Oh, Miley! We are going to get through this, bud! I promise you that. Whatever it takes! I will always watch out for you and help you through this mess!" I knew everything my dad said was true. We would do anything it takes to make the pain go away. But we both know it never will.

"Daddy, I love you!" I didn't know what else to say. What was I supposed to say? My brother and his son just died. I have been crying and saying everything through sobs. It just hurts so badly. I wish it would just go away!

"Darlin', I love you too." I think he felt the same way. I knew somehow, we would be able to keep our lives going. No matter what it takes. **(A/N THE END! Just kidding I could never end it like that. I haven't even gotten to the couples…)**

Oliver's POV

I have cried for about an hour. This was probably the worst loss in my life. And it's not even my brother. I am a guy. I haven't ever cried. Well, at least since I was 10. Jackson was like a big brother to me though. I could always count on him. This makes me realize I have to tell Lilly how I feel. Time is running out. Who knows, she or I may die tomorrow. Life is too short to wait. Where is Lilly? Suddenly, I saw Jake sitting in a chair. I didn't know Jake came back from Romania!

"Jake what are you doing here?" I tried to hide the fact that I was crying. Of course, I had the right to be crying. Don't you agree?

"Oliver, man I am so sorry. Lilly called me and told me about the accident this morning. Then when I got here (**A/N I am not very good about what the time change was there or anything, but its not important BTW it's like 8 o'clock) **Miley told me that Jackson had passed." I could tell Jake was very sincere. He looked like he knew Miley was hurt. I still haven't had the chance to talk to her. I feel really bad, but I have to talk to Lilly.

"Hey, Jake," I said between my crying. "I need to talk to Lilly. I'll um catch up with you later." I ran to find Lilly. She had to be around here somewhere. Yes!

"Lilly! There you are, I really need to talk to you!" I was really nervous. What if Lilly didn't like me back. I have convinced myself that she hasn't my whole life. I hope she does, though. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't.

Lilly's POV

Oliver has been on my mind a lot since Jackson died. I really need to talk to him. Even if he doesn't like me, I need him to know the truth. He's a good friend and I'm sure he won't make things weird for us. Right? Oh god, here he comes. I guess this is my chance. But am I ready? I don't know. Oh, lets just get this over with.

"Lilly! There you are, I really need to talk to you!" Here come the nerves.

"Hey, Oliver!" Yeah, act casual. Good, this should be okay. " I kind of have something to tell you too. Here it comes…

"Well, me first" Maybe he wants to tell me about a girlfriend or something! Oh, no I knew I shouldn't have done this. But I'm too deep. I have to tell him _something_! Maybe he'll forget I said anything. No, the only thing Oliver forgets is his homework. Oh I don't know what to do.


	5. I'm Not Ready to Move On

**(A/N Hey, everybody! I love you for the reviews!!!!! I am so grateful! Now, I hope nobody hates me for the last chapter. I just felt that the story couldn't move forward without somebody dieing. SORRY! LOL, but I am happy with it, even if someone out there isn't. We're half way through this story!)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hannah Montana, you dig? (Sorry, I just finished reading the book, The Outsiders)**

Normal POV

Miley and Jake were sitting in Miley's house. They had come home from the hospital last night. Jackson died 15 hours and 23 minutes ago. It was 10 o'clock. Neither kid had anything to say. They just sat there in silence waiting for Jake's parents to come home. They were on the flight coming back from Romania.

"Miley," She cut him off.

"Jake, I'm sorry but there is nothing you can say that will make the pain go away" She had been telling him this for the past 3 hours. She was speechless. The events that took place these last 48 hours have been unspoken of since the night before. What was there to say? Her brother was dead. Gone. Off the planet. Wiped from the earth. There was nothing in the world that could make Miley happy right now, even Jake Ryan. Suddenly, after what had seemed to be a lifetime of silence, Jake's parents drove up.

"Miley! How are you doing? Are you all right? Is there anything we can do?" Jakes mom threw these questions at Miley all at once.

"Mom, now is not the time," Jake whispered. She should have known it was a little too early for condolence. Miley was probably still in the state of shock from it all. She looked miserable. No, she _was_ miserable. And not anything in the world could help it. She was completely helpless.

"Well. Jake, we better be off. We should be getting back home now." No one had even noticed Mr. Ryan until he said that. Jake left. Without even a small goodbye. But he knew better not to disturb Miley. She looked as if she were in a trance. She was in her own little world. A world that no longer included Jackson. As soon as Jake left, Mr. Stewart walked in.

"Hey, Bud," he said softly. "I gotta go run some errands to go plan…." His voice drifted off.

"Jackson's…..funeral, right?" Miley finished for him.

"Bud, I know its hard to say those words. We just got to buck up, and move on" Miley couldn't believe those words came out of her father's mouth.

"Move on? Dad I can barely move! I can't move on with my life. It is completely impossible. Jackson _is _or _was _my life. Don't you dare tell me to move on! This isn't like breaking up with a boyfriend, or getting a bad grade. This is life! And life is not some game. You can't take a break from it. It's always there." Her words hurt, yet touched her father. He was shocked, yet he knew what he said was wrong. This was a death. People handled them differently. Miley handles them upfront, and Robby Ray handles them subtly.

Lilly's POV

Of course, RIGHT when I was going to tell Oliver how I feel, Mr. Stewart told everyone it was time to head home. Just my luck. But, I feel like Jackson's death is the last thing on my mind. Isn't that terrible? I'm a horrible friend! No, I'm just preoccupied with other thoughts. But I am really sad that Jackson is gone. I really can't believe it. He went from happy, goofy, sometimes annoying Jackson, to lifeless in a second. Well, actually it took a whole day…. But I am so horrible for not being with Miley, instead I'm just thinking about Oliver! I am the worst at condolence! But I did help Miley when she needed me the most. Or, I'm just PMSing. I had to go see Oliver.

"Oliver!" He was at Rico's, pigging out on ice cream. That's the way he deals with problems.

"Hey, Lilly. You want some ice cream? I'll buy it for you. I'm in a very giving mood." Obviously, I thought to myself.

"Hey, at the hospital, I had something to tell you. And sure I'll have some ice cream. But you don't have to buy it for me," I thought I'd try to be nice before I told him this, so maybe he'd feel a little guilty telling me he doesn't like me.

"Sure, Lills. What is it?" Here it goes. I'm going in for the kill. And maybe I would have to kill myself after telling him this.

"Oliver, we have been friends for a really long time, and I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I just have been having some weird feelings lately."

Oliver's POV

Oh, no, Lilly must have found out that I like her! She's going to turn me down! I can't handle this! I have to tell her first.

"Lilly, I don't want to make things weird either! I'm sorry for whoever told you, but you were never supposed to know!" Whew. I got that out of the way.

"Um, what was I never supposed to know? Are we talking about the same thing or do we need to get some secrets out of the way." Oh…snap. She was talking about something different!? Well, she'll find out sooner.

"Lilly, I like you, but as more than a friend. I hope it's not weird for us" I was planning on giving a big speech, but she grabbed me and kissed me before I had the chance. And believe me, I wasn't stopping her. In fact, I am encouraging it. But does this mean that Lilly likes me? She pulled away, so I guess I'm about to find out.

"Oliver? I really like you too. Definitely more than as a friend." Wow, that was exactly what I wanted to hear. And I planned on telling her that.

Jake's POV

Aw, man. I need to call Miley. I just need to hear her voice. Okay, I'm gonna do it.

"Hello?" Yep, that was Miley. I really loved her, and I needed to tell her.

"Miley! Hi, it's Jake. I really need to tell you something. Can you meet me at Rico's?" Suddenly I thought that wasn't the best place.

"Rico's?" She started sobbing. Oh great job Jake! You are so smart.

"Sorry, I meant the beach" I was so stupid. Why in the world did I have to bring up something Jackson related?

"Jake I don't know… meet me there at 2, ok?" There's the Miley I know.

"Sure, I'll see you then. Bye!" Yes!

"Hey, Jake" I turned around. There was Miley looking as beautiful as I remembered.

"Hey Miles. How are you feeling?" The answer was quite obvious, but I wanted her to know that I cared.

"Well, you know, not so well. But there are some things we need to talk about." Boy do I know it! The last time I saw her, we kissed. "I think there are some things that Jackson would've wanted you to know. Or, things he would've encouraged me to say. Jake, I like you a lot, and I think you know that. So, I need to know if you still like me."

"Miley, of course." Before I said anything else that may cause me to hit myself, I kissed her. Lucky for me, she accepted it. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away, looking scared.

"Jake, I need you to know something else. As well, I guess my boyfriend, you deserve to know well, the other side of me." I was extremely confused. Everything was happening so fast. I didn't know how to take what she was about to say next.

Miley's POV

I think everything was going a little too fast. But I didn't want to tell him. I was happy for the 30 seconds or so that we were kissing. It felt like nothing else in the world mattered. But I was still sad. Only when I was with him some of the pain was relieved. But I knew that wasn't enough to make it go away. I couldn't believe what I was about to tell him, but I knew Jackson would've wanted me too.

"Jake, I don't know how you are going to take this, but I want you to understand that I just wasn't ready to tell you before, and I hope you're not mad." Please don't let him be mad.

"Miley, I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know, if it was something that you needed to keep a secret, I respect that." I could tell he was really worried about what exactly I was talking about, and I don't blame him.

"Jake, I'm Hannah Montana" Oh my god I can't believe I just told him! What if he tells somebody! Oh, no I think I made a mistake.

"Wait, what?" he looked so confused. "So, that was you at Zombie High? And at the Teen Awards?" He didn't look hurt though. "Wow," Please don't be mad.

"Are you mad?" I was really hoping for a certain answer.

"Mad? Of course not. I completely understand why you couldn't tell me." Oh, thank goodness. And with that, I kissed him, even better than the last time.

"I'm happy about that, I want you to know, I'm still not ready to move on. Jackson's my brother and this pain I'm feeling doesn't seem to want to go away." I had to tell him. I didn't want him to think I was feeling any better about Jackson. But with that, I kissed him, even better than the last time.

**(A/N So how did you guys like that? No cliffhanger this time! I really liked writing this chapter. But just so you know, Miley is not quite done being sad. Well she's going to be sad about it for most of the story. It will always be in her mind. Anyway, the Loliver and Jiley was really fun to write about!)**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Ok, I completely forgot about Lilly's leg in the last chapter! Well, let's just say that Lilly's leg is only bruised okay? Okay. As for the last chapter, the Jiley felt a little rushed, I know. But there is a reason. If you miss Jackson a lot, the next chapter is going to be good for you! Thanks for the reviews!**

**HMHSMOTHgrl**


	7. Miley's Dream

**A/N I know, I'm awful, I haven't updated in forever! Well, at least it seems like it. Anyway, I'm excited to write this chapter. It's bringing back a little of the past without any flashbacks! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana…or Mitchell Musso sigh **

Miley's POV

I rushed things with Jake. I think I just wanted something to get my mind off of Jackson. I completely took advantage of Jake. He was just a distraction. Although, I do like him. No, I love him. But I can't just move on like that. I need time to let this sink in. It's only been 5 days. I haven't said a word to anyone in 3 days. I haven't gone to school. I can't face the world yet though. My dad is starting to worry. Well, he started to worry after one day of silence. Tomorrow is Jackson's funeral. I don't think I want to go. I need to clear things up with Jackson. I think I know how.

_Dear Jackson,_

_I miss you very much. I hope you understand how hard it is to go on without you. I'm sorry. I used Jake a just a thing to get over you. I shouldn't have. But what am I going to tell him? I used him? He would be heart broken. I need you to help me. Send me some sort of sign. I miss the way you would help me with these things. You were always there for me, even when we fought. I love you, Jackson. It's important that you know that there is never a second where I don't think of you. I hope you do the same. I know your in a better place now, I just wish that place was with me. You are always in my heart, and in my mind. _

_Forever your Sister,_

_Miley_

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope. I sealed it and wrote _Jackson _on the front.

"Daddy? I'm going to the beach, but before I do, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I put you through more misery than you deserved. I was just scared…" he cut me off.

"Oh, Miley, it's alright. I know you're confused. I am too. But this is our challenge. We were given this challenge because we could handle it. But Hannah has had to cancel something for the first time ever. And your friends miss you at school. You haven't called Lilly and she's very worried." this time I cut him off.

"Daddy, I'm going back to school and I'm going to handle the Hannah situation. I have a concert tomorrow, so we don't have to cancel it, okay? It's all good. Now, I need to take care of some business in the beach. I love you, Daddy." I walked off to the beach, with my letter in my hands.

Lilly's POV

"Hey Oliver! It's Lilly. When you get this message call me! Bye" I hung up the phone. I wanted to meet Oliver at the beach and tell him that I don't just _like _him, I _love_ him. I heard the phone ring. Yes! It's him.

"Hello?" I acted as if I didn't know…..

"Hey, Lilly, it's Oliver. You just called right? I just got home." I really did love him. I loved everything about him. "Lilly?" Oh snap, I forgot I was talking to him. I better talk before he thinks I hung up!

"Hey, sorry. I was daydreaming. Do you want to meet me at the beach in like 15 minutes?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Bye, I love you" OH MY GOD! Did I just say that?! I hung up before he could respond. Maybe he already hung up before I said that. Hopefully.

**HMROCKSHMROCKSHMROCKSHMROCKS**

Okay, here at the beach, just waiting for Oliver. I made sure I took a long time to get ready, for two reasons. The first, just to pass time and to make me late. I'm so embarrassed. The second reason, I just wanted to look good for him. Okay here he comes. He looks nervous too. I'm sweating! Oh my god I'm sweating!!!

"Hey, Oliver…" I didn't know what to say.

"Hey Lils…um about what you said, did you mean it?" Oh, yeah, he heard it. Great.

"Well, Oliver, yes, I did. I love you. But you don't have to respond, it just slipped! I'm really sorry if it puts pressure on you." I didn't know if I could stand the embarrassment any longer.

"Lilly, I love you too." Oh my god! He just said he loved me! I pulled him into a long kiss. I was so happy! We spent the next three hours there, just hanging out, like we normally would. But this time it was like we both knew a little secret.

Miley's POV

I knew this would only take a few minutes. With the letter in my hand, I made sure it was nice and windy outside. Yep, the trees are moving, alright. I attached the letter to a balloon and threw it into the air. I watched it float away and I knew somehow, Jackson would read it. I went back home. I felt really tired so I marched right up into my room and fell asleep after a few minutes.

_Miley's Dream_

"_Miley! Miley!" I heard a yelling from across the beach. Jackson! Jackson it's you!_

"_Jackson, what are you doing here?" I was in such shock!_

"_I'm sending you a sign, Miley. I read your letter. I missed you so much. I miss everybody still." I almost cried. I couldn't believe he was standing here. My dead brother. I almost laughed at the thought._

"_Jackson, please help me. I rushed things with Jake, and I'm afraid to tell him! I don't want him to think I don't like him, because I do! But I don't think I'm ready to have him as my boyfriend. I don't want to feel like I'm replacing you." I was so anxious to hear what advice he had for me._

"_Miley, just because I'm not in your life anymore, doesn't mean you can't let someone new in. It's not replacing me. I'll always have a special place in your heart. Now Jake can have one too," How is it that he always knows what to say?_

"_Thanks, Jackson. I really wish you could come back home." I meant every last one of those words._

"_I know, Miley, but you know I can't come back. This is my home now. I belong here." No, he belonged at home, with me and Dad, but I understood._

"_I love you, Jackson, and one day, we will meet again." It was so hard to let him go._

"_I'll be waiting, and I love you too, little sis." _

I was woke up with a jolt. I heard my dad's voice calling for me. I remember so much detail of my dream, it was my sign.

"Be there in a second, Daddy!" I called to him. Just then, I realized that I would be able to go on. With much strength, I was ready to face the world.


	8. Oh, Boy

**AN: OMG I accidentally deleted this document before uploading it and I had to type most of it all over! Tear, Tear. Anyway, a little surprise in this chapter. The story may be a little longer than expected depending on…well just read! Also, I have a new HSM FF called Revenge is Sweet. RR please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or One Tree Hill**

Miley's POV

That dream cleared things up for me. I know now that I need to let Jake know that I may not be quite ready for a boyfriend, but I still like him. I need to go back to school. And I need to talk to my friends. But I don't quite need to let go of Jackson. The memories we shared will last forever. Meals are so weird without him. It's so empty. I hate change. It always bothered me. Even switching my furniture around made me freak. And believe me, this was no furniture switch. Just then, Oliver came in.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" I felt kind of guilty for not talking to him for a while.

"Hey Miles. I was hoping we could just talk about some stuff," I knew what he meant by "stuff". He meant the accident.

"Um, yeah sure. Ahem" I looked at my dad like "Um, hello! GET OUT!" and I think he took the hint because he got right out of there. "So, I'm guessing you want to talk about the accident," I started.

"Miley I'm so sorry for not being there for you when you needed comfort. I guess I was too wrapped up in my relationship with Lilly. I should've paid more attention to you," Oh, how sweet. He is a really great friend.

"No, Oliver, I should've come to you, because I know you must be hurting to. I have been sort of selfish and I should've thought about other people's feelings," I really did feel bad.

"Miley, is there anything you want to talk about? Like about the accident or Jackson? I mean, we can't change the past. But we can start making up for it," Okay I think I'm going to tell him about my dream.

"Well, call me crazy, but I had a dream about Jackson and he helped me figure out my life! Now I know what to do about Jake and everything. I am even confident enough to go back to school tomorrow! I miss him, but this dream was like seeing him again! It was a great feeling," I can always open up to Oliver. But I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"Miley, that definitely doesn't sound crazy," Well that answers _that_ question. "It sounds very believable. Do you remember on that one episode of One Tree Hill, when Peyton told Lucas that dreams are like ghosts way of communicating or something?" I nodded my head. Oliver and I never miss an episode of One Tree Hill. It's our favorite show. Maybe he had a point. I mean, Lucas had a dream about Keith once, after he died. Maybe I'm like Lucas. Of course, Lucas was in the hospital dying when he had that dream.

"Thanks Oliver, what would I do without you? You know, I was so scared when that car came. I saw these headlights coming and it was scarier than anything I've ever experienced," I am about to cry just thinking about it. Oh no, hear come the water works! I cried into Oliver's shoulder listening to him say "It's okay, Miles, don't worry" for about 10 minutes. I finally stopped crying and felt so embarrassed.

"Now I really don't know what I would do without!" I was truly grateful for him right then.

"Right back at you, Miley." We were dead silent for at least a minute then we slowly leaned in to what I thought was a hug, but turned out to be a kiss. I knew I should have stopped it, but I just felt like I couldn't pull away. We just kept kissing.

"I'm so sorry Miley!" Oliver said as he broke the kiss.  
"Me too! I don't know what came over me!" I was so stupid!

Robby Ray

I was glad to see Oliver again, I knew that boy was a good kid the moment I saw him. I sure do have good taste. He comes over here just to talk with Miley because he knows she's sad. Poor Miley is really taking this hard. I mean, who wouldn't but she's taking her time with those "Five Stages Of Grief". I don't blame her. She will deal with this in her own way. Oh boy, is that Miley crying? Well who else would it be? Oliver? Actually that doesn't sound so crazy. I better go check on them. Is that kid kissing my daughter? Oh why I ought to kick that boy out. I knew that boy was a bad kid the moment I saw him!

Oliver's POV

"Hey Miley, do you want to forget this ever happened?" I kind of didn't. It was sort of nice.

"Yeah, I guess," But I think on the inside we were both thinking the same thing. I couldn't help myself. I mean she was sitting there in a vulnerable state and I…totally took advantage of her. Oh boy. But hey, she didn't pull away! But I love Lilly, right? I _love _Lilly. I love Miley, too, but as like a sister. Not as a girlfriend! Right? Oh boy. I'm in trouble here.

"Yeah Miley I think I'm going to go," I could tell she was sad. "But before I do," I grabbed her and kissed her one last time. And guess who showed up?

**AN: Do you hate me yet? Hehehe! Now, I didn't plan this, it just kind of happened. So since I know some of you are probably really mad, I'm going to let you choose who it is that walks through the door!**

**Lilly**

**Jake**

**Robby Ray**

**Amber and Ashley **

**Rico**

**Cooper**

**And I have a story planned for each. Depending on who you choose, it may make the story longer or shorter. Now, tell me who in the reviews and don't forget about my new story, Revenge is Sweet. ReviewsLove!**


	9. Sorry

**AN: Well, I tallied up all the votes and I think I have an idea for that will please all of you. But it will be bad for Oliver and Miley. Now I know a lot of people are concerned this is going to be a Moliver fic. But look at the summary. Those are the couples I am choosing and I'm not changing my mind so yeah. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Lilly's POV

I am absolutely ecstatic. Oliver said he_ loved_ me! Love, not like! He said he was going to Miley's so I think I'll head over there too. Hey there's Jake. I'll go say hi to him! He's probably going over there too.

"Sup, Jake?" I know I don't like him, but I still can't get over the fact that he did say sup to me that one time.

"Hey, Lils! I'm just going to see Miley. What about you?" What a coincidence. Well not really. If it looks like he's heading toward his girlfriends house, he probably is.

"I'm going over there right now too. I think Oliver's there," He nodded his head and we walked up to the clear doors. And you will never believe what we saw! There was Miley and Oliver. _Kissing!_ My boyfriend who supposedly loves me and Jake's girlfriend a.k.a my best friend! I cannot believe them! How could they do this to us? They jumped when they saw us. Jake looked just as surprised and maybe even more than me. He also looked deeply hurt. Miley has the best boyfriend in the world, and she cheated on him! I would normally call him the second best, but Oliver is absolutely the worst now!

"Care to explain? Miley? Oliver? Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?" Just then Mr. Stewart walked in. He looked very angry, like he had already known they were kissing, and was ready to punch Oliver's lights out. I mean, he barely lets Jake kiss her!

"Oh, Lilly I'm sorry! It just kind of happened. Oliver was comforting me, then we leaned in to hug then it kind of turned into a kiss." Miley said. How could she do this to me? Miley is normally such a great friend. I couldn't ask for better. But then she goes and does this? How dare she test our friendship like this!

"Miley! Kissing just doesn't happen!" Jake was furious, he looked madder than Mr. Stewart. I don't blame him though!

"Jake, it didn't mean anything!" Oliver said to Jake. Why was he apologizing to him? What about me?

"Thanks for proving how you feel about me, Oliver. I can really tell that you love me now!" I yelled at him, heavy on the sarcasm. I stormed out with Oliver trailing behind me.

"Lilly, you don't understand! I do love you!" Oliver had this look, this look that I couldn't describe. I honestly couldn't tell if he was being sincere.

"Oliver, why in the world would you kiss Miley? What is wrong with you? I don't understand how you can go from loving me to kissing Miley?" I was about to start crying. Scratch that, I was crying. Did Oliver know how much this hurt me?

"Lilly, it didn't mean anything. It was completely meaningless. There was nothing, no sparks or fireworks or whatever you girls gush about when you kiss someone!"

"Oliver, have you never heard people say 'a kiss always means something'? Because their right. Kisses always mean something, as much as you want to tell yourself they don't. I love you, Oliver, but I won't waist my time on someone that doesn't love me back. We can consider our relationship over. And it's only been a few days! God!" I walked away. I couldn't take it anymore!

Miley's POV

Words can't describe how Jake must feel right now. I totally betrayed him. I feel so stupid! He must be so hurt. I was in a vulnerable state, and I acted on confused thoughts. I just thought, maybe I like Oliver, and that's why I wasn't ready to have Jake as my boyfriend. But believe me, that was not the case. I didn't feel a thing. Nothing. In fact, it was sort of disgusting. It was like kissing my Uncle Earl. Ewww! Jake hasn't said a word. I wonder what Oliver is saying to Lilly.

"Miley, I just don't understand! Why would you do this? I thought you were better than this," I guess I was going to have to start from the beginning. So I told him about my dream and the letter and how I was feeling and what happened. He listened intently, asking good questions and such. But I knew he still didn't understand why we kissed.

"And so, I know I was completely betraying you, but if it makes you feel better, it was like kissing my Aunt Pearl or Uncle Earl," Hey that rhymes! But I wasn't going to ruin the moment.

"Miley, I think I can forgive you, considering you were upset and everything. But do you still want to be with me?" I knew the answer to this one.

"In my dream Jackson said just because I am letting you in my life, doesn't mean your replacing him. And plus, if you were replacing my brother, I wouldn't be able to kiss you! Just kidding, but yes Jake, I do want to be with you. I think the real question is do you want to be with me?" Jake took a long time to think, then he kissed me. And let me just say, it was way better than kissing Oliver. I hope he was okay.

"You know, you should be a little worried about Lilly, she's your best friend, and you kissed her boyfriend," Oh my God! Jake was right! I hadn't even thought about how this was making Lilly feel about me!

"Jake you are so right! I have to go find her! I know exactly where she is!" I ran to our old tree house in her backyard. We always go there when we have stuff on our minds. I climbed up and Lilly muttered, "Go away" I knew she hated me right now, but I also knew that she has the heart to forgive anybody.

"Lilly, I know your angry, you probably hate me right now, but please talk to me. Tell me how you feel, hit me I don't know! I just want you to know that I'm so sorry. I betrayed your trust and I am totally to blame," She looked sad, not mad. I was surprised. She started sobbing into my shoulder. What the heck? Why isn't she yelling and screaming and pulling out my hair?

"Miley I don't blame you or Oliver. I have to tell you something!" I was a little relieved and very curious. "I had this crazy dream that you and Oliver got married and I was homeless with no friends and you all left me behind. When I saw you guys, I freaked! Like I did something to deserve it and my dream would come true. And I felt like I did something so wrong, that I was being punished. Then I flipped out on Oliver and broke up with him, and I feel really terrible," Wow. That is really random and bizarre. I was not expecting that. But why wasn't she mad?

"Lilly, you have the right to be mad, you know. It's not like what me and Oliver did was okay. I betrayed you and Jake, I screwed up your relationship, almost mine and Jake's and most importantly, ours. I messed up and I'm sorry. I even wrote a song a few days ago, about our friendship, and I was going to sing it to soften you up a little," Lilly started to laugh. This has been one strange day.

"Miley, I'll forgive you and Oliver, as long as I get to hear that song!" I ran home for a sec to get my guitar.

"Alright, here it goes," She's the first to hear it.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're looking out for me_

_You've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I would never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cuz you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Some how you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cuz they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_Oh you're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right _

_Talk with me now and into the night _

_Till its alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

"Miley! That was so good! Thank you!" She pulled me into a long hug. I was so glad she was not mad.

"Oh, and Lilly, I would never leave you behind! You are my best friend."

"Thanks Miles, I think I need to talk to Oliver though"

Lilly's POV

I know I have the right to be mad, but I can't find it in my heart. Anger doesn't hit me like that sometimes. I know it was a mistake, and I just can't get mad. I don't know, I just don't feel it.

"Oliver! I need to talk to you!" He looked at me and walked off.

"Lilly, I know you're mad, but I love you! Not Miley! Don't you know that! I'm so sorry Lilly. I would do anything to get you back. And now I feel like you've completely shut me out. You broke up with me and ran off all mad, like I broke up with you!" I grabbed Oliver and kissed him. I think he got the point.

"Didn't have to try too hard to get me back, now did ya" I whispered and I grabbed his hand and pulled him to God knows where.

**AN: Jackson's funeral is next. tear tear! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**


	10. The Funeral

**AN: I had major writers block for this chapter, but it only lasted for about an hour LOL! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! P.S I have unfortunately decided not to continue my new story 'Revenge is Sweet'**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

Miley's POV

We were at Jackson's funeral. Jackson died 8 days and 6 hours ago. I can't stand listening to this guy. I guess I'll just tune him out until he calls me up.

"At this time I would like to bring up Miley Stewart, Jackson's sister," Come on, as if we didn't know that. I mean there weren't that many people there. There was Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Cooper, Rico, and my aunts and uncles. How could they not know who Miley Stewart is? Oh, right, I better go up there.

"Thank you everybody, for coming today," I was sweating. I hate making speeches. Especially sad ones. " Jackson was a wonderful brother. He was funny, smart, at times, and he always had my back," I was welling up. I hadn't made a speech like this since, well, ever. "I remember so many times when he was not only a brother, but a friend. Sure, we fought sometimes. But the memories that were good, will overpower the bad ones any day. As you can imagine, death is a horrible thing. I know from experience that it gives you this feeling of regret. Now, once I heard that regret is a terrible mix of sadness, and guilt. That is definitely true. Sadness, because of the fact you'll never get to see them or hear them or hug them ever again. Guilt, because there were so many things that you could of said to them or questions you could've asked. But you never got the chance to. My dad and I will get along, I know, but for now, we are still deeply grieving," I ended there, because I knew I would start crying. "I'd like to bring up my dad, Robby Ray Stewart, to say a few words. Dad said some wonderful things about Jackson, about how proud he was of him and everything. I had heard such wonderful things said about Jackson. "Miles? Miley?" My dad was motioning for me to come and sing.

"This is a song I wrote for my mom, after she died, but I think this would be a great time to sing it. It's called 'I Miss You',"

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you x2_

Everyone was in tears by the last 'I miss you'. I think I was crying too. Yup, definitely wetness on my face. Lilly came up and gave me a hug, then Oliver, then Cooper, then even Rico, which really scared me. Jake came up and kissed me on the cheek. I knew I had to go to school the next day with more 'I'm so sorry's. But that was okay with me.

**HMROCKSHMROCKSHMROCKSHMROCKS**

The next day at school my prediction came true. Even Amber and Ashley came up with sincere faces and said they were sorry for my loss. Teachers gave me flowers and cards. But what struck me the most, was that all the students put flowers and cards up against Jackson's locker. I ran into the bathroom crying. I couldn't take it anymore! I was being overwhelmed. Everywhere I looked, I was reminded of Jackson. But I had my best friends and boyfriend by my side, and that comforted me a lot.

"Miley Stewart, to the office. Miley Stewart to the office please," I heard over the intercom.

"I'll see you guys when I get back," I waved to my friends. I walked down the hall, knowing it was something about Jackson. I walked into the principal's office and warm smiles from the secretaries greeted me. That was surprising, because the secretaries don't normally give warm smiles. They must've known who I was.

"Your father is waiting for you in the principal's office," My dad? Huh. That was weird.

"Thank you," I said politely.

" Hey Daddy," I said as I walked in.

"Hey darlin, I just wanted to know how you were doing, I mean I know you were upset yesterday at the funeral, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Wow I am so lucky. I have such a great dad.

"I'm doing okay. I'm just being reminded of Jackson a lot. But I'll be fine. Thanks for doing this," Dad pulled me into a hug. I got a little teary. But I shook it off. He pulled away, we chatted a little while and I went back to my friends, he went back home.


	11. Final Chapter!

**AN: So, this is kind of an epilogue, but kind of the ending of the story. So yeah, this is the last chapter! I hope everyone liked the story. I adore you for your reviews! I really am proud of this story! Thank you for your support.**

_Four Years Later, the anniversary of Jackson's Death. _

Miley's POV

My name is Miley Stewart. I am pop sensation Hannah Montana. I am eighteen almost nineteen. My brother died four years ago. A lot has happened in those four years. I am about to graduate as valedictorian. My two best friends got together, broke up, became best friends again, got together again, broke up, then got married. Yes. Married. In _high school._ But what can I say? They are in love. I have a caring boyfriend, Jake, who I love very much. And a great dad, who cares for me, and looks out for me. Today I am visiting my brothers grave, where I get to tell him all these crazy things as I do every year at least once or twice a month. But today especially. Because this is the anniversary of his death. Which makes me sad, obviously.

"Hey, Jackson. How are you? You won't believe all the things that are happening…"

**Short, yes I know. But it was cute, right? Well, I hope you thought so. I worked really hard on this! The whole story, I mean. For the last time, at least for now,**

**Lots of love,**

**HMHSMOTHgrl**


End file.
